Pudor Intermitente
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! 1x2x5, lemon, UA, bizarrice. Wufei tem uma fantasia sexual que o faz se sentir culpado.


**Pudor Intermitente**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 **Observações** : 1x2x5, lemon, bizarrice.

 **Sumário** : Wufei tem uma fantasia sexual que o faz se sentir culpado.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios a contragosto. Não conseguia mais reprimir o desejo que crescia dentro de si há tanto tempo. Era intenso demais. As mãos firmes tocavam seu corpo sem reservas alimentando ainda mais sua fantasia; sedutoras, confiantes, acompanhavam a boca macia em sua jornada pelo seu peito, abdômen e em todo o lugar pelo qual pudesse sentir prazer. A sua pele alva, agora rosada com o calor da excitação, estremecia. Seus joelhos ameaçaram ceder quando aqueles olhos azuis-violeta o encararam como um caçador olha para a caça, com um sorriso que desarmava o mais forte dos homens.

Quando estava pronto para avançar no esguio corpo nu que o tentava, fortes mãos bronzeadas o pegaram por trás passando pelas laterais de seu corpo e descendo para as suas nádegas deixando rastros de fogo, como se lembrando de sua presença. O rosto que ainda o encarava sorriu mais suavemente. Arriscou um olhar para trás encontrando olhos azuis escuros, nublados e atentos ao seu parceiro à frente dos dois. Seguiu o olhar, encontrando novamente o outro que também fazia seu sangue fervilhar com aquelas mãos abusadas.

— Wufei... – aqueles lábios pronunciaram aquele simples nome como se fosse sua salvação. Não pôde mais se conter, puxou o corpo de Duo contra si e bebeu da fonte sem reservas.

As mãos fortes continuaram o acariciando por trás e bem aos poucos penetrava um dedo em sua entrada discretamente. As línguas se digladiavam enquanto isso; puxou a cintura ainda mais de encontro a si, os membros se chocaram e ambos gemeram de prazer. Só deu atenção ao que acontecia em sua parte posterior quando um terceiro dedo foi inserido o massageando deliciosamente. Sua mão livre alcançou atrás, puxando o corpo esbelto, e levemente mais musculoso que o do outro, de encontro a suas costas. Uma ereção pronta e úmida pressionava contra suas nádegas, esperando paciente.

Duo voltou a explorar seu corpo levando-o a loucura. Sem piedade, traçou seu caminho até chegar ao seu alvo principal, o qual dessa vez engolfou sem hesitar. Wufei soltou outro gemido rouco do fundo da garganta. Uma mão prendeu-se nas longas mechas de cabelo castanho e a outra agarrou desesperadamente o pênis paciente de Heero que o aguardava, direcionando-o à sua entrada. Aquelas mãos calejadas agarraram seu quadril para que não fizesse nenhum movimento precipitado, o que agradeceu internamente, pois quase não se aguentava mais de joelhos.

Sentiu cada milímetro da extensão de Heero o penetrando, até chegar ao limite, preenchendo-o por completo. A sensação foi tão avassaladora que teve de agarrar o pescoço do moreno sério atrás de si como apoio. Duo aparentemente percebeu, pois cessou o movimento rápido deixando apenas a sua língua contornar o seu falo com delicadeza, mordiscando de leve até o seus testículos e voltando.

Heero o penetrava lentamente como se tivessem todo o tempo do universo. E talvez tivessem mesmo. Wufei se entregou aos prazeres e fechou os olhos para ignorar o resto do mundo. Uma voz bem baixinha, nos confins sua mente, abafada por gemidos, passou quase despercebida o recriminando por se deixar levar tão facilmente assim como nunca fizera em sua vida antes.

A voz baixinha começou a se tornar mais insistente.

Quando deu por si novamente, estava deitado de costas, suas pernas jogadas para o alto seguradas pelas mãos bronzeadas, e o moreno de trança agachava-se lentamente de quatro, abaixando o quadril até penetrar sua boca fazendo-o engolir todo o membro pulsante. Heero ainda massageava sua próstata regularmente com a face impassível.

Duo empolgou-se rapidamente em sua tarefa. Wufei se viu concentrado em ignorar o reflexo de engasgar com algo enfiado na garganta.

O jorro de gozo de Heero banhou seu interior estimulando-o ainda mais e sentiu seu próprio orgasmo o dominar. Duo não estava longe, na verdade, juntava-se aos outros dois rapazes liberando sua semente dentro da boca salivante do chinês.

Quando seus sentidos se acalmaram, notou algo estranho. Heero ainda estava dentro dele, gozando e o membro de Duo, em sua boca, ainda estava rijo. Tentou se afastar, mas o par de mãos em seu quadril e o outro par segurando a sua cabeça eram firmes. Tentou falar, obviamente sem sucesso, conseguindo apenas proferir sons indistinguíveis. Começou a se debater para tentar fazer os seus amantes verem que queria se libertar por um momento, mas sem êxito, eles não o soltavam.

— Quando você experimenta uma vez, Wufei — Duo sussurrou —, não pode mais largar.

— Não se preocupe — a voz gutural de Heero soou acima dele —, logo vai se acostumar.

O chinês tentou balançar a cabeça, começando a engasgar no membro de Duo, e começou a ser dominado pelo pânico. Não entendia porque seus amigos estavam fazendo isso com ele. Começou a se debater, mas foi retribuído apenas com risadas.

Ouviu uma porta se abrir e um ofego alto.

— Wufei! — a voz de sua mãe exclamou e de soslaio, por trás do quadril do moreno de cabelos compridos, viu-a com olhos arregalados e a face pálida.

Debateu-se com mais força, tentando se livrar dos outros dois que pareciam ignorar o fato de sua mãe ter acabado de entrar no quarto e agora o via naquela situação: sendo penetrado pelo ânus e pela boca..

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Wufei estremeceu por completo quando reconheceu a voz de seu pai vinda da porta. — Você... é uma vergonha para o clã Chang — o homem falou com desprezo. — Não é mais meu filho.

Seus olhos lacrimejavam e não importava a força que usava tentando empurrar Duo de seu rosto ou chutar Heero, nada funcionava. Pensou em morder, mas estava tremendo tanto que mal conseguia controlar seus próprios movimentos.

— Wufei, está na hora do seu trei... — o seu mestre de kung-fu apareceu, e sua vergonha chegou ao ápice. — Que nojo.

Não sabia o que fazer. O que antes parecia a realização de seu maior desejo tornava-se um terrível pesadelo. Seus amantes pregavam uma peça bizarra e de mau gosto, chegando ao ponto de arruinar a sua vida na frente das pessoas mais importantes...

Começou a se sentir zonzo. Estava com dificuldades para respirar, ainda engasgando com o membro em sua garganta. Seus quadris doíam com a força a qual Heero o segurava, a sensação prazerosa de ser preenchido pelo gozo do moreno bronzeado há muito se tornara aflitiva, uma vez que ele ainda jorrava em seu canal.

Sentia-se sujo, enojado, envergonhado, molhado, fraco e sem ar. Talvez fosse melhor entregar os pontos do que aguentar todo esse constrangimento...

* * *

Sua cabeça levantou repentinamente da carteira. Olhou para os lados assustado, sua respiração pesada.

O sinal tocava. Era isso que o acordara. Isso e o burburinho dos outros colegas de classe levantando para saírem da sala, ninguém parecia ter prestado atenção nele.

— Ô Wu! Vamos logo senão acabam as panquecas. Anda logo! – Wufei contemplou aqueles lascivos olhos violáceos de seu colega o encarando, enquanto colocava a mochila nos ombros.

— Hoje é terça. Dia de macarrão, não panquecas — aquela voz profunda, os olhos frios tão familiares. Heero pegou a própria mochila e foi para a porta, esperando ser seguido pelos amigos.

O rapaz de olhos negros tentou de qualquer maneira ignorar as lembranças daquele sonho tão intenso, guardando apressadamente o seu material. Era melhor não pensar, não interpretar...

Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Tratando de se recompor e conter o seu suor frio, uma vez que Duo começava a mostrar preocupação em seu belo rosto.

Acenou com a cabeça para os dois e se levantou para segui-los com pernas trêmulas.

Mas de algo não poderia se esquecer: comprar um apanhador de sonhos.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
